


Flitter

by Vitanitas



Series: Moths and Hearts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Thor 2 and cap 2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't one to pine after someone, he knows what he and Loki shared was small, very small. A tiny, fluttering heartbeat. Insignificant in the grand scheme of things in the world, the cosmos, in the long life of a god. But sometime’s he finds himself wondering…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The art for this by the lovely Threnody can be found [{here}](http://viestaspooky.tumblr.com/post/100725129155/the-art-for-my-bang-fic-flitter-my-artist-is)  
> I may continue editing this over the weekend, so I apologize for any mistakes/crappiness you might find.  
> Other wise I hope you enjoy!

It’s sensation like falling through stars, the press of lips, and being caught by a thousand flittering velvet wings. The worlds fall away around them, at dizzying speeds they pass by in a blur.

~*~

Tony Stark is of a strong mind. He isn’t one to pine after someone like a lovesick puppy. He knows what he and Loki shared was small, very small. A tiny, fluttering heartbeat.  Insignificant in the grand scheme of things in the world, the cosmos, in the long life of a god.

And yet, as the rain falls in a calming and melancholy pitter patter, he can’t help but wonder…

Coulson clears his throat, and Tony looks away from the window and back to the agent. “Stark? Did you catch all that?”

“Centipede, right?” Tony questions, his gaze moving about the ruined remains of what was most likely a pretty decent research facility. Now all that was left was the few charred remains of some lab tables and chairs, the occasional monitor and a broken syringe or two. It wasn’t a very big building, most likely only used for a short time, its occupants used to science-ing on the move.

“Yes,” Coulson tells him, his voice perfectly calm and his dark suit free of any dust from the wreckage surrounding him. “My team and I have had run-ins with them lately. We believe they were behind the extremis attacks from last summer.”

“Your team? I thought _we_ were your team.” Tony toes a charred table with his shoe, the movement sending a cloud of ash into the air.

Ignoring him, Coulson continues, “From what we’ve gathered their research teams have moved on from gathering Asgardian DNA to stabilize extremis, instead finding a mutant with fire-resistant qualities.”

“Hmm.”

“We will keep you informed…” He pauses for a moment, looking at Tony expectantly, “…And we hope you will keep us informed as well.”

Tony snorts, “Sure thing, Agent.”

With that, Coulson turns on his heel and leaves Tony to be ushered out by the remaining Shield agents cleaning up the area.

The drive back to New York is short and uneventful. Happy attempts conversation a few times, stories about his and Pepper’s trip to China and such, but eventually Tony’s half-hearted replies quiet him. Tony does like to hear how Pepper and Happy are doing, Pepper too busy working to divulge much of her personal life to him (also if she did he probably wasn’t listening), he was (for the most part) over the bitterness and generally happy for his friends. But the burnt out shell of that building had his mind in other places, other times.

“Drop me off here.”

“Here?” Happy says questioningly, “We’re almost at the tower Boss-“

“I just want to walk for a bit.” Tony smiles reassuringly at him, but Happy still doesn’t seem too… well, happy.

“Okay...” He says after a moment and pulls over. Tony gets out, closing the car door behind him.

Once the car is gone Tony makes his way down the busy city street. The passerby’s barely giving him a second glance, either from not recognizing him or as native New Yorkers not easily star struck. The air is muggy and damp, New York blanketed by heavy grey clouds pregnant with an oncoming storm.

Tony finds his way to his destination with ease, the apartment building looking just as it had before, plain and not distinguishable from the other buildings except for the boarded up window on the top floor, the remains of caution tap fluttering in the wind.

The inside of the building is practically empty, many of its residents having left due to Shield’s lackeys swarming the place after the fire. Apparently being interrogated by Shield everyday didn't make for a good living space.

Not that Tony had had it much better, probably had it worse, in fact. The days following Loki and Thor's departure were an unending sequence of questions and interrogation. How did he know where Loki was? Why wasn’t Shield informed that the Avengers had had Loki in custody? Where were the Asgardians now? The lies Tony had spun had apparently been convincing enough, and he had barely enough time to sweep his lab of any evidence of Mothki, transferring all his data to a secure private server before Shield could 'check his equipment for magical interference'. No, Tony wanted to keep the knowledge of the little moth to himself, and he doubts Shield would use his energy readings for anything good.

The room is missing the door still, some cautionary tape the only thing covering the entrance and Tony easily ducks under it. He’s not sure what he expected to find here. The apartment is empty, Shield no doubt having picked the place clean of anything that may have given them the smallest information pertaining to the Aesir that had lived there. Tony though only see's an apartment. Its burnt walls and floor had probably once looked very nice, the place was of a modest size and the area around it wasn't terrible.

As Tony's shoes echoed within in the empty space he tried to imagine Loki living there. It was difficult, the empty and burnt out rooms giving him nothing. He turns around and leaves. Outside rain begins  fall harder against the ground, and Tony hurries away from the building. He is only a few blocks from the Tower, but Tony doesn’t relish the thought of being stuck out in the rain.

\--*--

Stark Tower is, of course, bustling with people; a reflection to the dull silence in the upper levels. The Lobby is teeming with disgruntled business men and women coming into from what quickly became a downpour. Tony shakes the rain from his hair, making his way to his private elevator, taking it up to his lab.

 “Bring up the schematics for Star Boost, please.”

_“Of course, Sir. Looking to bring back old work again? Or do you intend to fly all the way to Asgard?”_

“Shut up Jarvis.”

Jarvis give a mechanical sigh, but otherwise does not interject again. The specs for Star Boost are good, but being a year or so old they can be improved. More powerful thrusters, a more streamlined design… He could call it Skywalker… or something.

Of course, there is the issue that he doesn’t even know where Asgard is. He drops his head on his desk.

_“Sir, you surely cannot be intoxicated enough to believe that it would work.”_

“No, I’m not.” Tony sighs, glaring up at the schematic again and swiping it away.

His eyes fall on the empty jar resting on his desk.

An empty tower, an empty life. It all feels so melodramatic to Tony, but he can’t help it. Can’t shake Loki from his thoughts.

Sometimes, when wakes from nightmares of falling through space and desert caves, he thinks of him. Wonders what they could be if they were given more time together. Wonders if he still has the arc reactor he gave him.

He knew, when Loki left over a year ago, he’d probably never see the god again. But he had waited for Thor to come back at least, so he could get some news about Loki, to satisfy his curiosity if nothing else. But Thor never did.

Then the other Avengers left. Their mission to find Loki had being one of the few things keeping them together at the time. They all went off to do their own thing, and Tony doesn’t miss them. Of course he doesn’t. But the silence and emptiness of the tower bothers him.

He turned to drinking at first. Out of habit and boredom.  It got old quickly.

 He doesn’t like to wait.

It’s probably the reminder he was given today, or maybe the emptiness and silence in his tower that makes him think he’s waited long enough.

 “May I suggest speaking with Ms. Jane Foster?”

“…I suppose speaking to her in person about her Einstein–Rosen bridge and Bifrost correlation research could be useful…” He picks up his phone. With their minds and his resources they could probably get something to at least pass a message along the realms.

_“Actually I was implying that perhaps she could sympathize with you on the extended absence of your Asgardian lovers.”_

“Shut up Jarvis.”

\--*--

For Loki, the time since leaving Midgard has dragged on slow, and muted. Each day has felt like a century, and though Loki has been through many centuries, these days seem longer than all of them.

His healing, if not fast, does happen.  According to Thor, when they had returned he had screamed. Thrashed and kicked and his magic broke apart like ice and electricity on his skin.

They were forced to bind his magic, and healers poured potions down his throat to quiet him. For a long time his moments of consciousness and lucidity were few, and far in-between.

Eventually though, he had calmed. The healers spoke to him then; they used soft, but strong tones, helped him to bleed as much poison from the void as they could. Each day he slowly picked himself up and put all his pieces in their right place.

It was a long drawn out process; but he is glad he had come back to Asgard. His mind is clearer now, despite the small ache in his heart.

When he at last became fully coherent, he found himself placed back in his old chambers, picked clean of any powerful artifacts or weaponry. Its walls and windows enchanted with a familiar barrier, and a guard is posted outside his door.

A cage is still a cage.

At the moment though, there is nothing to be done. So he spends his days as productively as he can. Frigga and Thor will spar with him sometimes, and it feels good to move his muscles again, to breathe and weave the smallest amount of magic his bindings allow him along his fingers without his shattered edges hurting him in the process.

But as the days pass, slow and sluggish and dull, he finds himself agitated. He snaps at the servants, Thor, even Frigga. He is at last free of the broken pieces of his mind, but not of his cage. He paces, throws things in room sometimes just so he can _move._ He can’t stand the stillness, can’t stand the time wasted in his cage.

It is during this stillness, when his heart is aching, and the light of the arc reactor on his bedside table doesn’t do much to soothe him, that he comes to a realization. It hits him suddenly, and chills him faster than the ice on Jotunheim.

Time is wasting.

His mind begins to race, and he needs to leave. To go before time runs out. But no matter how much he beats upon the barrier, destroys his room tries to escape, it will not give.

He tries removing his bindings, the cuffs around his wrists, but they are steadfast and his attempt only brings him a painful magical surge for his troubles.

And it is when he is gasping on the floor, his heart beating so fast he wants to rip it out of his chest that he realizes something else.

That even if he could escape this room, or this realm.

He could never escape time.

\--*--

 “Brother,” Thor greets him, entering his chambers without even a knock. Loki quickly places the arc back in its place, and grabs a spell book instead.

Thor’s eyes wander to the arc but he doesn’t comment. He’s filthy, covered in mud and sweat and reeking of battle. His mouth widens into a smile. “I bring news.”

“News that you’ll be leaving my chambers presently?” Loki snaps, placing the book on the bed. He looks Thor over again. “…where were you?”

“There were bandits raiding on Vanaheim.” Thor says, walking fully into the room and landing heavily on Loki’s bed. “Anyway, Queen Alflyse of Svartalfheim is visiting soon, on the day of the Convergence.”

“..and?” Loki prompts.

Thor beams at him. “Because you are the best when dealing with her, father has requested your presence in court.”

Loki eyes his brother suspiciously. “Did he… Or does he just not want the dark elves to question my absence? Or was it that you and mother petitioned him into thinking so?”

Thor sighs, a weary, unpleasant sound. “A little of both.”

Loki reaches for his book again.

“Come now, Loki! I know how much you wish to leave this room. And it is true you know,” Thor grins at him, “You’re the only one who the Dark Elves have any semblance of respect for.”

“It’s not respect, its curiosity. They’ve always been able to see how different I was from the rest of the Aesir…” Loki trails off, mind loosing focus for a moment.

Thor remains silent, waiting for Loki to come back to himself. Eventually, he shakes his head, as if dispelling fog from his mind. “Anyway, what does it matter?”

“Well, Mother and I believe this could be your chance. Perhaps if you act tactfully, father will lessen your sentence.”

Loki snorts, and pulls his book up to his face, ignoring Thor.

He sits up and tugs the book from Loki’s hands. “Do you not want to leave here, Loki? Go to Midgard perhaps?” he questions, eyes large and hopeful in a way Loki can’t stand.

He takes his book out of Thor’s grasp and turns away from him. “If you want me to go to Midgard, you could take me there yourself.”

Thor makes a frustrated sound, and gets up from the bed. “I will not break you from your punishment again Loki. You must atone for your crimes yourself, and prove to all of us that you have learned and that you are well. That we can trust you…”

Loki remains silent.

 “… and I cannot remove your bindings. Only the power of Gugnir can.”

Loki grins like a cat at him from over his shoulder. “There it is.”

“You are infuriating.”

“And you are a fool to believe Odin will ever let me leave this realm again.” Loki turns away from him.

“And what then, Loki? Should I have left you on Midgard to lose your mind? You are healing now Loki! We had no choice…”

“And what of you?” Loki challenges, “Is it that you have no choice but to follow Odin’s orders, and go gallivanting to every realm except the one you desire?”

Thor balks, “That’s- how-”

“You bother me about Midgard each time you see me, and yet you have not once brought me news of the realm. Not of your Shield brothers, not of your lady. Nothing.” Loki stares him down, “Odin refuses you passage there, doesn’t he?”

Thor’s sullen face tells him everything.

“…yes.” He says at last.

Loki sighs. It had been obvious of course, and yet hearing the truth from Thor still grates on him. If golden Thor was forbidden there, what hope was there for Loki?

 “Brother,” Thor pleads, “I beg of you. Father is old and doesn’t understand. You are well now; I haven’t seen you this clear headed in so long… I must see Jane, and I know you-”

“You know what, Thor?” Loki hisses.

Thor visible bristles, “Loki, please, I know in your heart-”

“You know nothing of my heart!” He rounds on Thor, hissing his words between his teeth. “You know nothing of what I’ve seen, what I’ve felt.”

“Loki, if you would just listen-”

But Loki has had enough.

“Get out.” He turns away again. “We’re done Thor.”

He can feel Thor’s angry stare at his back. “Very well.”

His heavy footfalls turn away from Loki. But before he is out of earshot Loki speaks.

“…I never said no.”

Thor’s footsteps falter, and he lets out a frustrated sound.

“…Very well. I will see you then.”

“Yes. Goodbye.” Loki waves him off.

“And please.” Thor says before closing the door. “Behave in front of father.”

Loki lies there after Thor leaves, his book forgotten. Mulling over Thor’s words.

They’ve had this conversation many times since they came back to Asgard. If conversation it could be called. Loki refuses to speak anytime Thor tries to bring it up.

Loki doesn’t want to go back to Midgard. He doesn’t want to be stuck on Asgard either, but Midgard is out of the question. There is nothing for him there.

There are times when he wants to tell Thor. Tell him that his love is cursed; that it will bring him only pain. He wants to see Thor’s face when he realizes it, as the fear and anguish mar his usually beatific face. Loki wonder’s if it would not be a kindness.

But telling Thor not to hope would be like telling the sun not to shine. It wouldn’t, and even if it did, it would only leave you feeling cold. The bitter darkness wouldn’t be worth it.

After awhile, he does one of the few things his magical bindings allow him to do.

He reaches into his chest, and pulls out a small black moth.

It crawls along his hand, and it feels strange. It’s tiny legs tickle against his skin; to see his heart disconnected from him. And yet it comforts him, to see the moth there. To know he isn’t as heartless as he would like.

“That cannot be healthy for you.”

Loki jumps, covering the moth with his hand.

His mother steps into the room fully, a knowing smile on her face.

“My son.” She greets.

“…Mother.”

She sits down on his bed next to him, and Loki can’t help but wonder if barging into one’s room unannounced is a family trait.

“How are you, Loki?” she says warmly.

“Mother,” Loki says, eyeing her suspiciously, “I know you have ulterior motives for this visit. Would you mind terribly, getting to the point?”

She laughs. “Impatient today, are we?”

“More like running thin of it.” He sighs. “Thor’s visit was grating on me.” Inside his cupped hands, the moth skitters its little legs on his skin.

“Then I shall get to the thick of it then.” She says, and her eyes become very serious. “What do you want, Loki?”

Loki blinks. “I don’t understand.”

“What do you want?”She repeats, putting her hands over his own, her wise blue eyes staring into his own. “Do you want things as they once were? A throne? Midgard? Is to rule what you want most in your life?”

The question hits Loki like a hammer in his gut. “Mother-”

“Think on it, Loki.” She gives his hands a tiny squeeze and her face warms again. “You must choose your opportunities wisely in the future.” She stands to leave.

“Mother… What did you see?”  Loki asks her.

She smiles.

 “My visions have shown me many things.” She says, deliberately vague. Her eyes find the arc reactor where it rests on the bedside table. “May I?” She asks, as her hand reaches for it.

Without thinking, Loki grabs it quickly before she can touch it, the moth in his hands quickly forgotten.

She smiles knowingly, and Loki curses himself.

“You will see him again.” She says.

Loki snorts, idly fingering the engraving in the arc. “And then what? Nothing good could possible come of it.”

“It could.” she says, “If you wished it.”

He is quiet for a long while. He sighs, “What do you want me to do?”

She looks down at his hands and smiles.

“Personally, I think you should follow your heart.” She says, and kisses his forehead before she leaves.

Confused, Loki looks down as well, and finds that the moth has landed on the arc, its pitch wings illuminated by the shining light.

“I think,” Loki grumbles as he maneuvers the moth back into his chest, “That my heart should listen to its master.”

\--*--

Despite their shared acquaintance, Tony and Jane have never actually spoken. Sure Tony knew of her, had read her work and looked into any of her findings that Shield had tried to hide away. He even sent some discreet funding her way. But he had never been introduced to her, and they had never really had cause to work together.

Acknowledging that he is terrible at first impressions, he tries his best to not be an asshole.

So when the video call is answered and all he sees is a very nice view of someone’s cleavage he tries his best not to say anything.

“Uhm, hello-”

“Come on Jane, it’s Tony freaking Stark! Just talk to him.” A young female voice, Tony can only assume belongs to the cleavage in front of him.

Another female voice, laced with concern answers her “Darcy I just-”

“Whoops! Looks like I already answered it!” The girl fixes the screen so her face, a cute brunette with glasses and Dr Foster behind her can be seen. “Hi, Mr. Stark! Did you like the view? I’m Darcy, Jane’s intern by the way.”

Tony laughs, “Hi Darcy, and not going to lie, it was very nice.”

“Thanks. Jane doesn’t want to talk to you because she thinks you’ll try to steal her research or something.”

“That’s not true!” Jane bursts out, knocking Darcy off her chair and taking her place. “That’s definitely not true Mr. Stark. It’s just that Shield has been really pestering me lately and-”

“Dr. Foster, it’s fine really. And you can call me Tony.”

“Can I call you Tony?” Darcy says from the floor. “No wait, I want to call you Iron Man.”

“Ignore her.” Jane says, “What can I help you with Tony?”

“Well, I’m a fan of your theories of the Isen Rosenberg bridge and Bifrost correlations and how you snagged a Norse deity as your boyfriend. Could you give me some advice, tips? How maybe to get them to come back from candy land maybe?”

Well that’s not what was supposed to have come out of his mouth. But Jane is giving him a deer in head lights look and it’s too late to stop this now and his mouth just keeps spilling out words.

“Yeah see, cause I really don’t think I can get to Asgard, I have no idea where it is and even with my suits there is no way I could reach there within this century and-“

“Ohhh shit Jane! He’s after your boyfriend not your work.” Darcy laughs, popping up from the floor to put her arm around Jane.

“Uhm, Tony…” Jane’s voice is hesitant, her eyes wide. “I’m not sure if I-”

“I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend-” Tony flusters, “It’s not what you think-“

“Aw it’s okay Iron Man. Everyone wants a piece of ol’ thunderpuss.”

“DARCY!!”

“It’s Loki!!” Tony finally blurts. “I, er. It’s Loki I want to see.”

The silence from the other end of the line is deafening.

“You mean crazy Loki that invades New York then turns into a crazy lost puppy dog and stuff?” Darcy pipes up.

Tony sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, that one. I’m assuming Thor told you what happened last year?”

“You mean before he left and disappeared for a year?” Jane says, voice slightly bitter. “Yeah he told me some things.” She sighs, slouching down into her chair. “He told me his brother was sick, and he had taken him from Asgard to help him, but he got away somehow…. Then you found him.”

“Yeah, I did.”

They both pause, even Darcy not chiming in.

“Look, Jane-”

“Tony-”

“Sorry, you go first.” Tony says, motioning her to speak.

“Okay, well. I’m not…” She’s makes a frustrated sound and looks at Darcy, who merely shrugs.

“How about you two meet up and talk face to face? You know, before you go to London.” Darcy suggests.

“London?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, Erik says he’s onto something important… But I think I’d like to talk to you in person.”

\--*--

New Mexico is hot. Hot and dry and a desert and Tony doesn’t like it. At all. The unbearable heat, the sand and the wind bring up unpleasant memories.

But Jane’s makeshift facility in an old diner has air conditioning, which isn’t so bad. And all the equipment she has set up is so cute. He wouldn’t mind staying to help her upgrade it a bit.

So, when instead Jane drives him out into the middle of the desert to talk he knows something is wrong.

Eventually Jane stops the car. “Okay this should be far enough.”

“Did Shield bug your facility?” Tony shoots.

The way Jane stiffens is telling, the nervousness that radiates from her as well. “Yes, Darcy and I found a bug the other day. And I think they might have something in my files as well… I had had my suspicions for awhile… They always showed up when I found something interesting, or I had contact with Thor.” She rests her head on the steering wheel. “I don’t like it, and I don’t know what to do.”

“I could probably clear out your facility for you, lock down your systems pretty easily.” Tony suggests, but Jane shakes her head.

“That’d only piss them off I think. I don’t know… They’ve been more aggressive lately, before they’d leave me alone for the most apart.” She looks at Tony, hopeful, “But if you could check my laptop, and help me get to London undetected it’d help a lot. I’d rather they not know about what Erik’s found.”

“Sure, but do you mind me asking what he’s found?”

“Well, I think it will interest you actually. He calls it a ‘convergence,’ an event that will cause the barriers between different worlds, like Asgard and Earth to become unstable.”

“That….” Tony says, an innumerable amount of scenarios and calculations running through his mind, “…sounds promising.”

Jane gives him a disappointed look. “No, it sounds dangerous. There’s no telling what kind of effect it could have here…” She pauses when Tony gives her the same disappointed look. “… and incredibly fascinating from a scientific stand point.”

Tony claps his hands. “So when are we leaving? I mean, we can just take my private jet- no Shield bugs there.”

“No…” She says, “I think it’d be better if I kept this small.”

Tony sighs, disappointed. “Fine. Just, would you mind keeping me updated on your findings? I can give you a secure line.”

“Of course.”

They’re silent for awhile, and Jane starts up the truck again and drive them back. Tony messes with his phone in the meantime.

“Hey, Tony.” Jane says eventually.

“Hm?” Tony responds, putting his phone down.

“Tony,” Jane starts, his voice hesitating. “Do you think, maybe, it’s time for us to move on?”

Tony doesn’t say anything at first.

“Well, yeah.” He says, “But it bothers me, you know?”

“What does?”

“That we didn’t even get to try.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I just, want to try. Want to know him at least.”

Jane is quiet, and they drive down the dusty desert road for a bit before she finally speaks.

“Yeah.” She says, and her voice sounds much lighter than before. “Yeah. Me too.”

\--*--

“Loki Odinson.” The All-father’s voice is gruff, as he looks down at Loki from Hliðskjálf. Gungnir rests in his old wrinkled hands, and Loki can feel its power from where he stands before the throne.

Loki grits his teeth at the name. Though, he honestly can’t say if he’d prefer to be called Laufeyson. He hates that one just as much.

He steps forward.

“I release you from your bonds.” Gungnir hits the ground with a metallic clang. Slowly, the cuffs around Loki’s wrists work themselves apart, and fall to the floor with an audible clang.

He rubs his wrists slowly. “My thanks, All-father.”

Odin scoffs. “This is _provisional,_ Loki, only at the behest of your mother and Thor. Should you prove to not have, _recovered,”_ he says the word like it is bile on his tongue, “That our attempts at rehabilitating and redeeming you have been for nothing, you will be sent back to your original cell.” His single eye looks down at Loki in disdain. “Permanently.”

Loki’s jaw clenches, and a mocking retort is ready to fly from his mouth, but Frigga and Thor shake their heads frantically from where they stand beside Odin.

Loki forces a light smile on his face.  “Of course, All-father.” He glances at Thor for a moment. “I will not disappoint.”

“Father,” Thor interjects, “If Loki does well tonight; I have a suggestion for furthering Loki’s rehabilitation.”

“Yes?” The All-father says, “Out with it.”

“I believe it would do Loki good, to spend time on Midgard. Not long ago, you had sent me there to learn humility; and I think Loki could learn from spending time there as well. I could keep an eye on him-”

“No,” Odin states, “I forbid it.”

“But father,” Thor protests, his anger rising to the surface, “You gave me the chance-”

“Circumstances were different then!” Odin bellows, standing at his full height. “And don’t think I don’t know what this is about, _boy._ You only want this so you can go gallivanting back to Midgard and shirk your responsibilities!”

“Earth _is_ my responsibility!” Thor shouts, stepping forward on the dias.

“And is it also your responsibility to flagrantly disobey me, as you so often do? Jotunheim, your brother, the mortal. You have no respect for me, or your duty as the crown prince.”

“You only wish to go to Midgard for that woman. A mortal who will die faster than you can blink. Their lives are fleeting, nothing. ” Odin raves, his voice a distinct thunder that had frightened Loki as a boy.

Loki is not a boy now, but his mouth has gone dry, and he can feel his blood leaving his face. Because it will not matter how much as they argue, how much they scream and fight each other.

Odin is right.

“You’re being unreasonable-” Frigga starts, but Odin will have none of it.

He slams Gungnir against the floor, and its power reverberates around the room.

“My decision is final. Thor and Loki will stay on Asgard until _I_ deem them fit to leave her.”

Suddenly, he breaks into a series of wrecking coughs, which takes Loki by surprise. Thor looks torn, still angry but the anxiety he feels warring with his rage. It must not be the first time this has happened.

Frigga places her hand on Odin’s shoulder, and Odin leans into it as he catches his breath. The image brings up a memory from Loki’s childhood, when times were simple and their parents were proud of them. A time that seemed very long ago.

“My king,” an Einherjar steps into the throne room, “Queen Alfyse will be arriving soon.”

“Very well.” Odin answers, his face weary. “Loki, until negotiations begin, you will wait in your quarters.  Your guards will wait outside the door.”

“Yes, All-father.” Loki turns and his guards follow him.

He barely makes it out of the room when the flapping of wings closes in on him. Munnin lands heavily on his shoulder, his claws digging into his armored shoulder.

“Shall you be accompanying me too then?” he drawls. But the bird just tilts its head.

Loki sighs. What’s one more guard?  “Very well then.”

Heavy footsteps rush out to meet him, and Thor stops him.

“Leave us.” Thor tells his guards, and the walk a far enough distance to be out of earshot, but still keep Loki in their sights.

“What is it Thor? You heard Odin.”

“Damn Odin!” Thor rages, and Loki hasn’t seen him this angry since his ruined coronation. “We can go to Midgard without the Bifrost. You can-”

“No.” Loki turns away from him.

Thor grabs his shoulder, roughly spinning him back to face him. Munnin flies off with an audible caw. “Loki, I _know_ how you feel about Stark, you could-”

“No!” Loki shouts, wrenching Thor’s hand off his shoulder. “You know _nothing_ Thor! You are a fool chasing a flickering light, something easily and quickly extinguished. You’re returning to Midgard will only bring you pain.”

Thor’s face twists in rage. “Loki you mock me for being foolish, but you won’t even know your own heart!” He pushes his way past Loki. “If that is what you wish, then fine. Give up without a fight.”

Loki turns back to his guards. As Munnin returns to perch on his shoulder, he can hear thunder echo in the distance.

\--*--

Loki paces in his quarters. It has been hours since Queen Alfyse should have arrived. Something was wrong.

Munnin gives a caw from his perch on his desk chair.

Suddenly there is a clash outside his door, his guards shout, and the sounds of battle can clearly be heard. Loki summons his dagger to his hand, reading himself as the barrier on his door is pounded and pounded against.

At last the barrier gives, and as it fades away the door is ripped off its hinges and dark elf soldiers burst in, there white masks   An elf with the clear markings of the Kursed steps past them, and beside him stands another without a mask, the blue burning from the black sclera of his eyes.

“To think Queen Alfyse would allow the enemy to her throne to follow her here.” He tilts his head in a rueful smile. “I must admit, I admire the cunning.”

 ‘Yes, and now she’s dead, much like the Aesir Queen.” Malekith laughs, “Not a good day to be a queen, is it?”

Loki’s heart pounds in his chest, but he keeps his face carefully impassive.

“I suppose not.” Loki murmurs. Louder he question’s Malekith, “So, what brings you to my quarters unannounced? It’s quite rude of you.”

“My apologies,” The dark elf replies, stepping in closer. “But I would have you come with us.”

“And why is that?” Loki asks.

 “You’ve seen it, Loki. I’ve heard the rumors.” His pale eyes sparkle with madness.

Loki says nothing, his face carefully blank.

“I am in search of something,” Malekith continues, stopping his circle in front of Loki.

“The Aether.” Loki guesses. “You think I can help you find it.”

“Yes.” The dark elf answers, examining something on his bedside table. “Bor hid it, somewhere among the roots of Yggrdrasil, deep within the void. A place you have traveled, and survived.”

“Yes,” Loki answers, his eyes following Malekith’s movement. “What of it? It is nothing but void and stars.”

“Yes.” Malekith breathes, “Void and Stars. How poetic. But I believe you know the pathways I am sure, saw what roads sprout from its roots, know how to travel through its shadows...”

“You’ve seen the darkness between Yggdrasil’s branches, Loki. You know of its power.”Malekith’s eyes find the arc reactor, and he seems to sneer at its light.

Carefully, Loki takes it and places it face down.

“Consider;” Malekith looks at him, and his eerie blue and black eyes stare into his own. “If you were to help me find it, I can guarantee your freedom.”

 “Oh?” Loki laughs, “And how could you do that? There is nowhere Odin would not find me. Or anyone else who may be after me.”

Malekith’s grin is all teeth, “That is not what I meant.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the penthouse of Stark Tower exploded, he couldn’t help but think of Loki. Of the Chitauri invasion and falling through the void of space.  It’s the light of the explosion, the sound of it that might have shattered an ear drum, and the force throwing him off his feet.

His eyes are closed, and all he hears is a dull roar and the thudding of his own heart. His lungs are cold with panic and the lack of oxygen, and as he hit a wall he finds that he is frozen.

He can’t call his suit, he needs to- but it’s all happening at once. Everything- over again.

A car full of young soldiers is exploding in front of him. He can see the mansion in Malibu disintegrating around him, feel the weightlessness of space, and the kinetic force of a nuclear bomb exploding.

He can hear it, Loki whispering under his breath, like a prayer.

 “ _I don’t want to fall_.”

It’s the echo of that whisper that finally makes Tony move. He moves his hands, his arms in the gesture to call his nearest suit to him, shield his body.

 _No,_ the thought flits through his mind like the beat of wings, _I don’t want to fall either._

The systems boot, and he finds an escape route from his crumbling building, his fallen Tower. He’s not going to fall, not yet, there is too much he wants to do first. People he wants to see.

He powers up his repulsors, and flies.

 

\--*--

  
He hadn’t had any forewarning before it happened. Apparently, Jarvis hadn’t had his claws as deep into Shield’s interface as he thought.

Maria called a minute before. And it was probably thanks to her that Tony was still alive.

“I’m sorry Tony-” She’d said, breath quick and full of panic, “It’s hydra. We got all of them except one, you need to-”

And then the world exploded.

Tony curses himself for ever upgrading the Helicarrier’s engines. Assholes.

The only suit he had near him was a rebuild of Bones; really just the exoskeleton of suit without the finer details finished. Still, it was finished enough that he was able to escape his crumbling penthouse with minor injury.

Luckily, the missile had been small, contained, enough to hopefully take him out, but not the entire tower.  Still, there is debris from the top floors of his tower are crumbling onto the streets, and he does his best to catch it all.

“Jarvis call Hill.”

“Yes, sir.”

He catches the burning ‘S’ of his tower, tossing it back into the burned shell of his bedroom. This is the second time his name has been blown off. Only the A has been left again, barely hanging on. Maybe he should think about renaming the building.

“Stark!”  Hill answers, “You’re alive, thank god.”

“Yeah, thanks for the warning.” His visor alerts him to some debris about to land on a New York taxi cab, he dives to catch it, and it lands heavily into his arms, “UMF- look Maria, is there anything else coming I need to know about?”  He eases it onto the ground and flies back to repulsor-blast some strays.

“No, Steve was able to stop it. But Hydra’s on the loose now; be careful.”

“Sir, incoming call from Ms Darcy Lewis, she states it’s an emergency.”

“Patch her though.”

“TONY STARK THANK GOD”

Tony flinches from the volume. “Darcy, volume. This better be important.”

“You don’t understand!” Her voice breaks, with sheer panic in her tone. “They tried to take Jane! But she- I only got away because I had my taser and the intern punched one out but Jane- and Shield’s not answering, but I think it might have _been_ Shield-”

“Darcy, slow down. What happened to Jane?” Tony asks, trying to keep his voice calm, but his heart is pounding in fear.

“Darcy, this is Maria Hill of Shield.” Maria says, and Tony almost forgot she was still on the line. “I need you to take a deep breath. Shield’s been compromised, who came after you, and what happened to Jane?”

“I-” she sniffs, and Tony can hear the sound of her taking a deep breath. “Some of them looked like Shield agents. They came to where we were studying something, and t-they tried to grab us but Jane, she jumped-” Darcy’s voice breaks again.

Suddenly, a male voice takes the phone. “Stark, it’s Erik, Erick Selvig. We think Jane jumped through a convergence portal to escape, but she hasn’t turned back up. Those agents might still be around there, we’re not sure.”

“ ‘Convergence’?” Hill asks.

“A spatial anomaly she was studying.” Tony answers. “Look, Hill, I’ll take care of this. You have enough to worry about.”

“Are you sure Tony?”

“Yes. We were working together on the convergence. I’m more than qualified.”

“Okay. Good luck. I’d say call if you need back up but I’m afraid we’re short of it.”

“Thanks. And Hill?” With all the falling wreckage cleared, Tony sets his coordinates for London. “I owe you one. If you need a new job after this is all over, Stark Industries is hiring.”

She laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--*--

He makes it to London in good time, and arrives just as some Hydra agents were about to blow open Erik’s house. They take him to where Jane disappeared, an abandoned storage house on the outskirts of London.

He’s still wearing Bones, and he hopes it’ll be enough protection for him wherever he ends up.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to find her?” Darcy asks.

“Yeah, I left a tracker on her cell phone. Your Ipod too.” He says, preparing to jump from the ledge to where the portal apparently is.

“What-“ Darcy splutters, “C’mon, man, my Ipod?”

“That’s what you get for not using Starktech.” he laughs.

Darcy face is sullen, “Well, I’ll forgive you if you bring Jane back.”

Tony puts his helmet down and nods.

The portal apparently lies in somewhere off the railing of the stairwell, and although Tony’s eyes can’t see it, Jarvis’ readings show him it’s there.

He takes a deep breath, and jumps.

\--*--

The jump wasn’t what he thought it’d be. He thought maybe it’d be like falling through space.

As in horribly traumatizing.

But it wasn’t. One moment he was somewhere, the next he was somewhere else. He was thankful for it.

The place- what Tony can only assume is usually a clean, golden shining city, is abrupt with chaos and wreckage, dust and crumbling force fields and people screaming.  He didn’t think that when he arrived that he'd end up in a warzone. From one battle to another it seemed.

Not far from him he can see people fighting, and his scans pick up a variety of energy type weapons firing. Some of the people dressed similar to Thor and Loki, all shiny gold armor, and while others are wearing white armor and strange, doll like masks.

The ones in gold armor catch his eyes, their familiarity making his heart thud. Is he on Asgard?

Someone spots him, and fires a bolt of some kind, quickly he flies away, only to be almost vaporized by a still working force field, his armor takes the hit, and he only just gains control again before colliding into a stone pillar.

Where ever he is, it’s dangerous. He needs to find Jane, quick.

"Shit," he huffs, trying to find a safe place to land, “Jarvis, pinpoint Jane’s location.”

Before he can get a reading he’s hit in his side.  He’s sent flying, the force of it knocking the wind out of him. Whatever weapon it was burned through his armor, and the heat in his side is unbearable.

"Initiating emergency eject, I suggest you land quickly sir.”

Before he can, he takes another hit; this time to his boot repulsor sending him spinning out of control into a corridor. He hits a wall, and slides to the floor; his side on fire, and his head rattling. The suit opens up around him. He sits up releasing a hiss of pain.

The corridor he's in is dusty, and full of rubble but otherwise empty of any life. Safe enough for him to get his bearings back.

The suit is no good to him like this, Bones lacking better protection his other suits had. He leaves it, the auto repair should fix some of the damage,e and by the time he finds Jane it should be enough to get them back to the portal. He keeps his headpiece on though, so he can keep in contact with Jarvis, and takes a gauntlet to wear just in case.

"Jarvis," Tony speaks into his ear piece, disengaging the gauntlet, "Jane’s location? How far are we off course?"

"Subject Jane cannot be located. However other readings indicate -"

Tony doesn’t hear the rest of Jarvis report, as he hears hurried footsteps sound behind him. Tony whips around, gauntlet ready to fire.

The person before him makes him freeze.

He’s a few steps away from Tony, his pale face filled with disbelief. His armor is different, less emphasis on the shoulders, and he isn’t wearing his helmet. His hair is longer too.

His eyes find Tony’s own, locked together.

"Tony..." Loki whispers faintly, and Tony isn’t even sure if he heard it.

Tony can’t help but stare, apparently just as surprised to run into him as the god is. Loki’s eyes are wide, resembling a deer caught in headlights.

Tony swallows. Unsure what to say.

"Loki I-"

“Damn it!” Loki curses, his face at once filled with so much anger as he steps closer. Unconsciously, Tony takes a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I just-" Tony tries.

"It doesn’t matter, get out of here." Loki dismisses, looking away from him, as if he heard something.

"Well some hello this is." Tony huffs.

Loki's eyes snap back to him. "Oh? How did you expect this to go? Did you want me to throw myself into your arms after appearing in the middle of a battlefield?"

"Look, I didn't mean to come here-" Tony starts, but changes his mind halfway through. "No, you know what? Fuck you."

Loki looks affronted. " _Excuse me_?"

"What's your problem?"

Loki ignores him "Why are you here?"

Tony grits his teeth. He sees Loki for the first time in a year, and this is how it goes. He probably should have expected it, the guy being a huge asshole and everything. Still.

 “Something to do with the ‘convergence.’” He tells him, intentionally being vague to piss him off. “I’m looking for someone.”

Loki bares his teeth and looks away, making an aggravated noise that ticks Tony off even further.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to keep moving.” He grabs Tony’s arm, leading him in the other direction. “Thor should still be here somewhere.”

“Look-” Tony wrenches his arm from Loki’s grasp. “If you don’t want me here so bad, can’t you just send me back? You have that rainbow bridge thing don’t you?”

“No,” Loki rolls his eyes and continues walking, “If you hadn’t noticed, right now we’re in the middle of a battle field. The Bifrost is beyond our reach for now.”

“Yeah…” Tony steps over a bloody disconnected hand as he follows the god, “I noticed. Hyrda attack you guys too?”

Loki tilts his head in confusion, “A hydra? No, a single hydra couldn’t cause this. It is the Svartalfar- Dark Elves. What was supposed to be a peaceful meeting has now turned into a siege.” He sighs. “And while I can admire the chaos they have caused, it has surely made a mess of everything.”

He kneels suddenly, examining a dead soldier whose white armor is harshly dented in the middle, dark blood flowing between the cracks. “Thor has been this way…”

A thought crashes into Tony’s mind. “Thor- Jane! Have you seen Jane? She disappeared earlier- Darcy can’t find her, and we think she went through the same portal I did.”

Loki pauses. “Jane? The lady Jane Thor speaks of?”

“Yeah, his girlfriend. We were working together and she disappeared before we were attacked.”

“…I have not. But if she fell into a portal she could be in any of the nine realms.” He starts to move forward again, “I suppose we should also tell Thor his lady has gone missing.”

They continue to move through destroyed hallway after destroyed hallway, golden pillars broken in pieces over cracked gold tiles. Loki seems to know every nook and cranny, stepping easily over debris and the occasional dead body.

Every so often they hear someone approach, and Loki slips them into a corridor. They crouch in the darkness and Loki uses some sort of magic to hide them; when he does it Tony can feel the temperature drop, and his lungs hurt until the sound of marching footsteps is long gone and they can continue.

Some areas are more destroyed than others, but the destruction seems to have reached far into the place. Tony can’t help but wonder what this place looked like before the battle. Since meeting Thor and Loki he had often wondered what their planet had looked like, their childhood home. This destroyed palace wasn't it.

They’ve been walking for a good hour, and Tony is finding it difficult to keep up with Loki’s long strides, the dust is hurting his lungs and he’s tripped on some rubble twice now. The worst part is that Loki hasn’t uttered more than a few words other than, “Can’t you walk faster?” and, “Watch out for that severed head.”

Eventually, the silence between them becomes suffocating. Tony’s mind is filled with a million questions.

“Soooo...” He starts, eager for conversation and hoping Loki might be in a better mood now. “Your hair’s longer.”

Loki says nothing, and keeps walking.

“I’m digging the new armor by the way. Very sleek.”

Still nothing.

Tony keeps trying though. “How have you been? Feeling better?”

Finally, Loki turns and gives him a look, reminiscent of the one he’d given Tony the day on the roof.

Tony rolls his eyes. “What? I’m just curious. It’s been a long time.”

“So it has.” Loki answers. He pauses for a moment, as if considering his words. “And I am doing much better.”

Well, that was some good news at least.

“That’s great.” Tony says genuinely, and his face lights up. “I’m glad.”

Loki stops suddenly, and Tony almost walks into him.

“Hey-”

“I want you to understand,” Loki starts from in front of him, not even bothering to look back to answer. “That the things I did and said when I was ill, hold no meaning now that I am well again.”

The words hit Tony like a slap to face. As if someone had just poured their iced scotch on top of his head. Humiliating and cold.

“What?” Tony laughs, only because it hurts less to do so. “You don’t like me anymore?”

Loki laughs as well, and the sound of it makes Tony’s blood boil.

 “You truly believe I did? Don’t flatter yourself!” He continues to laugh, facing Tony now, all mocking mirth cruelty. His green eyes almost shine with it. “It’s pathetic really. You are so full of yourself you’ve made the assumption that a god could care for you.”

The words ignite Tony’s anger further, and in quiet rage he studies Loki’s face, readying his weapons.

Loki does not get to act like this, not after whatever the fuck they went through.

“Oh, so I’m the pathetic one?” Tony laughs back at him. “If I recall, you were the one who thought that I came here for _you._ I actually don’t want anything to do with a psychotic, unstable god, thanks.”

Loki takes a sharp breath, “Being a ‘psychotic god’ is still leagues better than being a simpering mortal.”

“Really.” Tony snorts. “Then I guess that little kiss we shared must have been horrible.”

“It was, to be honest.” Loki drawls. “You’re a horrible kisser.  It was disgusting.”

Tony barks out a laugh. “Well then, if you hate me so much would you mind giving me the arc reactor back?”

 “That little glowing trinket?” Loki scoffs. “I don’t have it. I’m sure it’s in a rubbish pile somewhere where it belongs.”

“Is that so?” Tony chuckles, and walks into Loki’s space. “I think you’re lying.”

“I never cared for you Stark.” Loki tells him, his face filled with superiority. “I would not keep your pathetic electric heart.”

“See, I still don’t believe you. God of Lies and everything.” He takes another step closer, and looks up at Loki, wearing his must triumphant smirk. He raises his hand to point at Loki’s chest. “I think you still have it, right under that armor of yours.”

Tony’s not sure, but he thinks he sees Loki’s eyes widen just the slightest.

Tony grins.

But before Tony can test his theory, they’re interrupted.

 “Ah, Loki.” A deep, commanding voice calls to them. A dark elf man with white hair, flagged by a small group of soldiers approaches them. “There you are. We have been searching for you.”

The man is behind Loki, and Tony goes to say something, but Loki makes a quick motion with his hand, and suddenly his throat has gone dry, and his mouth is clamped shut.

 _Magic,_ he thinks, _shit._

“Malekith,” Loki turns to greet him, tone dark.

“I had become worried when we were separated.” Malekith answers, “It is time we got to work.”

“I still don’t believe I could help you find what you’re looking for.” Loki huffs. “There are many pathways, many I do not know. And as I understand it, we only have a small window of time to look.”

“I am certain you could,” Malekith pauses, and an almost childish glee blooms on his face, “We found someone, a mortal woman who had already found it.”

Tony’s heart hammers in his chest.

“A mortal woman?” Loki asks, betraying nothing. “Surely you jest.”

“I am completely sincere. Apparently she had fallen through the convergence, and on her journey she passed by it. She was so close to it, the smell of it practically radiates from her.” He pauses, apparently lost in the memory.

At last he continues. “All you have to do is follow the scent.”

“I am not a dog.” Loki tells him, apparently offended.

“I suppose not.” He laughs, “But as it stands, time is running short.” He sets his mouth in a mocking grin and holds out his hand. “Come.”

Loki says nothing, and the air fills with an electric tension, and Tony can feel the rage radiating off Loki’s body.

 At last he speaks.

“Very well.” Loki nods, and walks towards him. “Let’s be off then.”

 _What,_ Tony thinks, desperately wanting to scream at the god, _What are you doing-_

Tony steps forward and grabs onto Loki’s shoulder.

"Who is this?" The dark elf asks, noticing Tony for the first time.

Before Tony can answer, he’s thrown to the floor, his head hitting the pavement with a crack.

"No one." Loki scathes, harshly pinning Tony to the floor with his boot to his chest, knocking the breath out of him. "One of Thor's Shield brother's from Midgard. I was just taking care of him."

Loki's hand shoots down to the arc reactor, and rips it out of Tony's chest. The movement happens in slow motion for Tony. Loki’s calculating eyes, the hand rushing towards his chest. It happens so fast he doesn’t feel a thing. Sparks and warm blood fall from the severed cords and wires.

 The light of the arc shines coldly in Loki's relentless grip.

Tony is too shocked to do anything but stare, his consciousness slowly slipping away from him.

Loki’s eyes, sharp and cold are the last thing he sees before his vision fades to black.

"He'll be dead within the hour.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

He follows Malekith to the throne room, now littered with broken pillars and broken bodies. The lifeless body of Queen Alfyse lies on the steps leading towards the throne, her hand outstretched to the weapon she had fallen fighting with.

A Kursed elf, his form monstrous and intimidating, stands guard next to a small mortal woman, who Loki assumes is Jane Foster.

"Y-you're Loki..." she say's shakily.

"And you are the lady Jane I've heard so much about." Loki greets as he walks up to her.

He gives her guard a stern glare. "Give me space to work."

Tentatively, the guard takes a few steps away. Malekith gives him a cool, expectant look. "Do not fail me Loki."

"Yes, yes I know. Now be silent, I must concentrate."

He walks closer to Jane, and places his hands on either side of her head.

"What- what are you going to do?" She asks, voice still shaking. "I don't know where-"

"Shhh," Loki tells her, his voice too low for the others to hear. "Breathe."

She takes a deep breath, and visibly relaxes a bit. "I really hope Tony’s right about you." Her eyes  harden as she speaks to him, “I swear I’ll punch you in the face.”

Loki chuckles, "We'll see. Now close your eyes and clear your mind..."

She does so and Loki readies his spell, calls out to shadows within the room.

"Now.... Think of Thor."

"What-"

And then the shadows come, and Jane's form loses substance in his hands, starts to melt into the shadows.

He pushes her through, and she's gone.

Enraged, Malekith screams. The guards rush at him, grabbing him before he can melt away as well.

 "What have you done?!" The dark elf screams, "Where has she gone?!"

"I couldn't very well endanger my brother's love, could I?" Loki laughs. "It would be very rude."

Malekith backhands him brutally, but Loki only laughs.

"We had a deal."

"Yes well, your proposition wasn't very good. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Loki begins to scatter- his body dispersing into the black wings of moths, ready to escape.

But suddenly he feels himself forced back, violently, and a tight cold metal around his neck.

Malekith’s hands squeeze the collar around his neck, choking him. He tries get away, but the forced reconnection of his body had been violent, and he feels disoriented from the sudden shift.

"None of that." The dark elf says, his calm restored. "I am also a great sorcerer, and I am well aware of your tricks."

"I see." Loki coughs. "And what do you plan to do now? Without the mortal-"

"Fear not." Malekith interrupts him. "Our invasion today was to find the one who could show us the way, willingly or not. The mortal woman had been a lucky surprise." He grins, manic and ruthless. "I still have what I want."

He orders his guards. "Take him back to the ship. We are going home."

"And what then, Malekith?" The Kursed asks.

"We'll rip the knowledge from his skull."

As Loki is dragged onto their ship, a single moth circles the high ceiling of the throne room.

\--*--

He wakes to the sound of clanking of armor coming down the hallway, and the distant cry of a raven. Someone kneels beside him, examining the whole in his chest.

"Why would he do that...” Tony whispers.

"Who?" the guard asks, a young man with worry in his eyes. He drags his hand against the dark hole in Tony's chest.

The image of the hole flickers, and dissolves until his arc reactor shines to the world again. Whole, and untouched.

"Loki." Tony says.

The guard gives Tony a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps he wanted to protect you." The guard says, only the voice isn't that of a young man anymore, but of a woman.

Tony turns to look at her. She is older than him, and her face is regal, in the same ways that Thor's is. Her blonde hair is elaborately curled and pinned, offsetting the grim expression on her face.

"Who are you?"

A faint smile graces her features. "I am Frigga." She says, "The All-mother."

"All-mother?" Tony asks, "So, wait you're-"

"Yes, and you are Anthony Stark, correct? The man who stole my son’s heart?"

Tony pales. "Well, in my defense, at the time I didn't know-"

She laughs. "Peace Anthony. What matters is what you will do now."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to go after my son, yes? He has gotten himself into trouble again, and I pray that you will help him." She looks out among the rubble as another explosion rocks the palace. "And I'm afraid that I must remain here, and protect my people."

Tony is quiet, Loki’s words still ringing in his head.

“I want to help Jane, that’s why I’m here.” He says, “But I don’t think Loki wants anything to do with me.”

“Yes, it would seem that way.” Frigga answers. “But my son is not so perceptive of his own feelings.  His fears and insecurities will cause him to flit about without facing them, and when he finally does it will only be in a way that will hurt him in the process.”

“’Flit about’ huh.” Tony looks up at the high vaulted ceiling, pondering over Frigga’s words.

And his eyes catch a movement- a tiny black blur of wings.

“That’s-” He says, and holds his hands out, and Mothki flutters onto his palm.

He’s silent for a long time.

At last he tells her, “I can’t help with my armor so damaged.”

“I can help you with that.” She tells him.

\--*--

The armory of Asgard is impressive, and although the tools he is given are strange to him, he's able to master them quickly enough to repair his armor. He finds some metal plating that looks similar to something from Sheild's report of Thor’s first visit, and uses it to fill in any major weaknesses in Bone’s design.

He finds a container for Mothki too, and complains to the poor moth the entire time he’s working on his armor.

“He’s the biggest asshole in the universe.” He tells him, and the moth just stares with its big eyes like it always does.

When he’s just about finished Thor runs in to the armory, a very scared looking Jane in tow.

Tony drops his soldering iron. “Jane!” He cries and runs up to them. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” She says, “Loki helped me, I think…”

“Tony,” Thor greets him, and Tony notices how banged up and bloody his friend looks.  “We must leave soon.”

“The Bifrost?” Tony asks.

Thor shakes his head. “No, it was damaged in the battles-”

“But, Frigga and I know where another portal will appear.” Jane chimes in, and Tony notes Thor and Jane’s held hands. “It should take you both to the dark world.”

“Alright,” he says, “Let me suit up and I’ll meet you out there.”

Once they leave, Tony turns to the moth.

“So Mothra,” He starts, as the suit attaches itself to him. “I’m going to ask you, because I think you’re the only one who will be honest with me.”

The moth of course is silent, but Tony thinks it looks at him expectantly.

“Do you think I should go save the rest of you?”

The moth flits up and down.

 “Okay.” He says, “Does he like me?”

Mothki doesn’t move, but then suddenly the moth flutters it’s wings excitedly.

Tony huffs. “I hope you’re right.”

He grabs the glass.

“Let’s go.”

\--*--

Seeing Tony again was not at all like he thought it would be.

Granted, he truly believed he would never see the mortal again, likely to stay trapped in Asgard until long after the man’s eventual death. It would have been for the best too, or at least that was what Loki told himself. He didn’t even think it was a lie.

When he had first arrived back in Asgard, before he had realized that time and life itself was against him, that there would be times when no one would visit him, when nothing in his chambers could hold his attention.  It was then that he would take out the small circle of light, the heart a man from Midgard had given him so carelessly.

He’d hold the arc reactor in his hands, his fingers ghosting the words carved into its edges. Its light seemed to shine brighter on those days.

His own heart would twinge in his chest then, as he stared, ensnared by light. It pained him, that he can’t be any closer to it; though at times he would let the moth of his heart free to touch its light, it was never enough.

It was then, when the night was quiet and his mind was calm; he imagined how it would be, to see him again. What they could be, given the time.

But he knew now that they had none.

When he saw Tony, somehow on Asgard he didn’t know what to do. Thought if he spat venom at him the mortal would spit it back, and together they’d burn ties between their hearts.

But these thoughts are fleeting, and as Loki is thrown unto the barren soil of Svartalfheim, he tries to concentrate on more pressing matters.

"Tell me about the void." Malekith, his voice cold and controlled, “Yggdrasil's branches. The pathways. Or I will _take_ the knowledge from you."

Slowly, Loki gets to his feet. He makes a show of dusting himself off as he takes inventory of the situation. A small group of dark elf soldiers have him surrounded, as well as Malekith's Kursed guard. For miles there is nothing but dusty wasteland. The odds are not in his favor.

Loki crosses his arm. "Nothing."

"What?" Malekith's eyes narrow in anger, and he wrenches Loki forward by the collar he placed on him.

Loki looks straight back into his eyes and spits, "The void is nothing, but one great _fall._ "

Malekith's other hand claws at his forehead, gripping it so tighlty his nails draw blood. "Foolish Asgardian- no, _Jotun._ " He scathes. "I will have what I have come for."

Suddenly, there is a pressure in his head- different than the dark elf's grip on his skull. He feels Malekith forcing his way into the recesses of his mind, trying to find his fall, the memories that Loki has tried so hard to keep under control.

And he can- he is not so broken that he cannot protect himself. Not anymore.

 So he fights off the spell, forces the intruder out and once he does he makes his move. He reaches into his armor, and lashes his dagger at his enemy.

He draws black blood from the dark elf's uncovered face, gashing him brutally. Malekith screams, and in his surprise he releases him.

The other soldiers of course charge him, but Loki makes quick work of the small group, parrying their attacks quickly and efficiently. He only has seconds before the Kursed charges him, knocking him to the floor.

Algrim is stronger, much stronger than the other dark elves, his Kursed abilities far outweighing them. He has grabbed Loki’s hands which still grip his dagger, directing his own dagger at him.

“Algrim!” Malekith rages, “Kill him! I have what I need, and time is running short.”

With this order, Algrim brings forth a new strength. Loki struggles to keep the blade away from him, but it is a losing battle. He can’t force Algrim off, can’t scatter. His arms will give out in a moment, and he will not be able to keep the blade from piercing him.

But he can direct it.

With one last struggle, he is able to move the blade slightly, and Algrim forces it into his chest. The pain is excruciating, but he can only hope that his blade found it’s mark.

He succeeds, if the blood bubbling in his throat means anything.

It is then, of course, that he hears the familiar sound of a repulsor blast, and Mjolnir singing threw the air.

Algrim is blasted off of him, but the force of it twists the knife in his flesh, and Loki grunts in pain.

Thor lands beside him, his blonde hair whipping in the wind, his armor covered in dust. He kneels, placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

 “Loki,” Thor’s blue eyes swirl with concern. “Brother-”

“Shut up,” Loki coughs, “I’ll be fine- go! Malekith is going to enter the void, to find the Aether.”

“Loki, your chest-” 

“It. Is. Fine.” Loki growls, his patience running thin. “Go! Before Malekith destroys us all.”

Thor nods, and calls Mjolnir back into his hands.

Loki is contemplating removing the knife when Tony lands beside him heavily. The armor he wears is unfamiliar, lacking its usually red and gold for more subdued grey. It’s missing most of its plating, but various patches of what looks like metal from the Destroyer.

“Are you stupid?” Tony yells at him, as the faceplate lifts up to uncover his face. “Why the hell did you do that!”

Loki tries to sit up and spits some blood onto the ground, but the movement proves too painful and he lies back down with a grunt.

“You were unplanned for and in the way.” He rasps. “You still are.”

Tony makes a frustrated sound, and fires a repulsor at something behind Loki.

“No, I mean why the hell did you do this?” He throws a small glass orb at his chest, and Loki grunts at the pain of it.

“I am rather injured there at the moment.” He coughs, and then realizes what he’s holding.

His heart flutters its wings behind the glass.

“Oh.” He says.

Tony’s face is filled with indignant fury. “Why do you keep pulling that out of your chest? You need that!!”

Loki sighs. There’s a small engraving on the orb. And Loki would laugh at the words if it wouldn’t hurt.

“No I don’t. I threw it away because it’s useless.”

Tony’s red in the face. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME-”

“Behind you.” Loki says.

Quickly, Tony spins around firing at some dark elves who had come too close. In the distance, Thor fights Malekith and Algrim, not giving them enough time to work a spell.

Loki takes this time to take the knife out his chest. Gingerly he grips the familiar handle and tugs, grateful that he prefers blades that are not serrated. The blood rushes freely now and Loki put a hand up to stop it, but can’t heal it with the collar on.

After Tony get’s them some space, Loki motions at his neck. “Can you remove this?”

Tony kneels and flips his visor back down. “Yeah.” His voice sounds a little defeated, “Don’t move.”

The cold grip of his armored hand lightly grips Loki by the chin, tilting it so he can have a clear shot. With a small red laser, the collar breaks away.

His magic comes back in a rush, directing it’s self at repairing his punctured lung, but it is clumsy, and painful. Something missing. He struggles to open the orb, releasing his heart and placing it back in his chest with a flash of light. He takes a sharp breath, and the pain beings to fade.

He finds that Tony is still holding his face, his faceplate up again his brown eyes filled with worry. The hand is warm against his cheek.

“You okay?” He asks.

Loki pushes his hand away. “I’m fine.”

In the distance they can see Thor and Malekith battling, and suddenly Thor throws himself at the dark elf, and before they both hit the ground they are gone.

“Where…?” Tony startles.

“The convergence.” Loki says, finding the strength to stand. “It’s in full force now.”

“What do we do-” Tony starts, but Algrim charges him, slamming his armored body to the ground.

His monstrous fists beat at him, denting the armor.

“Tony!”  Loki yells, summoning a throwing knife. “Fly!”

“Trying!” Tony shouts back, trying his best to avoid Algrim’s hits.

Finally, there is the sound of his repulsors firing, and Tony flies out from beneath the Kursed. Loki acts fast, and throws his knife. It hit’s a black hole grenade on Algrim’s belt, and the monster only has a second to look surprised before he is sucked into the explosion.

Thor and Malekith fall from another portal not far from them, and they can hear the Dark Elf’s screams of rage, apparently arriving just in time to see his comrade vaporized by his own weapon.

“Noo!” He screams, pushing past Thor. He runs up to one of his fallen soldiers and grabs their gun.

Thor rushes at Malekith again, sending them both through another portal, but not before Malekith releases a shot of energy.

A shot that strike’s Tony in the chest.

Loki’s blood runs cold.

Tony takes the hit and the energy runs over the armor like lightning. His body convulses, and then falls to the ground like a poisoned insect.

Loki rushes to Tony, ignoring the burning pain in his still healing lung. His heart wanting to beat out his chest.He falls to his knees where Tony lies.

“Tony!” Desperately he claws the face plate off him.

He’s breathing, but it is stuttered and ragged.

“The arc- Malfunction-” He gasps, eyes shut tight in pain. “It burns…”

Loki looks down at his chest and what he finds makes him freeze. The armor had been burnt beyond repair, the glass of the arc reactor melted and steaming.

Tony lets’ out a pained cry.

And Loki doesn’t think, his body just _moves_. He ignores the pain as his hands burn as he removes the melted metal from Tony’s body. Ignoring Tony’s grunts of pain. For a moment he hesitates as he studies the arc.

“Turn it to the right…”

Loki nods, and carefully, he turns the destroyed arc with his hand, and with a faint click it releases.

Tony breathes in sharply.

Quickly, Loki tosses the destroyed arc, and reaches into his own armor.

And he returns Tony Stark’s heart.

\--*--

Tony will never get used to the feeling of going into cardiac arrest. His heart’s violent seizing in his chest like a malfunctioning limb.  He can feel the shrapnel’s sharp points making their way through his chest, ever closer to piercing his heart.

Then there is a faint click, and suddenly he can breathe.

He opens his eyes, and Loki is kneeling beside him, his hands shaking where they’re resting on the arc reactor. He can see the faint inscription beneath Loki’s fingers.

“I knew you still had it…”

“Shut up.” Loki says. “Shut up and take your stupid heart back.”

“Thanks for returning the favor.” Tony slurs, feeling his heart finally beating normally.

There is still the burning heat in his side though, and beyond that the insistent pounding in his head.  He quiets so Loki can heal him. But he thinks, maybe, as his eyes are shut in a tight grimace, it might have begun to rain.

The water droplets that land on his face are not rain though, because when he cracks open his eyes all he can see is Loki.

“Don’t,” he rasps, taking in a breath. “Don’t get your snot on me. That’s disgusting.”

Loki gives him a pathetic, teary-eyed glare. “I hate you.”

Before Tony can respond however, Loki is ripping the armor from his body with a strength that quite frankly scares him. Bones isn’t the most durable of suits, but still.

“Uhm. What are you doing-”

“Your wounded on your side.” Loki says, determination on his face and ripping more of the armor from him not unlike tin foil. “I need to stop the bleeding”

“C’mon Lokes. S’my only suit.”

“Do you WANT to bleed out?”

Tony scoffs; a wet, bloody thing that is more frightening than it is amusing. “You just had a knife in your chest.”

“Yes, but as I’ve said before, You. Are. Mortal.”  He bites, his patience running thin.

At last, Loki’s magic warms his skin, and Tony can feel the wound repairing itself. It feels strange, but the pain is beginning to ease.

Loki lets out a sigh of relief. “…besides, my heart wasn’t there to be punctured at the time.”

Tony takes a deep, wheezing breath as that last part of the wound begins to knit itself back together. “You did that on purpose- Mothki.”

“Be silent,” Loki chastises him, “I need to concentrate, and you need to stop moving.”

Tony quiets, only because his head is still pounding and he’d rather not piss off the one who was healing him.

Still, there was a lot Tony just didn’t understand. He looks at Loki, his long black hair messy from battle, his armor filthy with dust and blood. His brow is knit with worry and concentration.

Loki… Did he still want Tony?

It didn’t make sense.

He was pissed when he first saw Tony again, had nothing but venom to spit at him.

And now…

“I didn’t.” Loki speaks at last. “I didn’t mean to lose the moth. But I did allow the blade to find it’s mark there, as there was nothing there to pierce at the time.”

“It still was a risky move.” Tony tells him.

“And going into battle with patchwork armor isn’t?” Loki shoots back.

“Yeah well,” Tony huffs, “Technically the arc you just put in is going to give me palladium poisoning so.”

Loki looks at him as if stricken.

 “I-”he starts, and Loki sounds so upset Tony feels bad for teasing him. “I’ve killed you.”

“I mean, it won’t happen for awhile and as long as we switch it out with a new one soon I’ll be fine.” Tony goes on, but Loki looks about to break.

Tony grabs his arm. “Look, I’m sorry, you’re not killing me.”  He pauses, and brings his hand to Loki’s face. But Loki doesn’t look any calmer.

“I think, maybe, we started off on the wrong foot today.” Tony tries, “Maybe we can hit reset? ... I missed you.”

But Loki bats his hand away and looks at him with wide, panic filled eyes.

“No! You’re nothing! Nothing! A moment, a flash of lightning, a heartbeat!” He beats his fist on Tony’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. “There for a moment and gone the next.” He pauses, breathing heavily, and he refuses to look at Tony, his face hidden by his long hair.

“Loki, I don’t understand-”

Tony has never seen Loki like this; so raw. Even when he was lost he never lost control of his emotions this way.

“Of course you don’t, because you don’t think!” Loki takes a sharp breath, and his voice comes out softer, strained. “It never crossed your mind how different we are. Even if I were to escape, even if I were somehow allowed to see you, it wouldn’t matter. Your life is so short, so easily snuffed out like a light... And mine is so very, very long…”

A tear falls on Tony’s face, and Loki finally seems to break. He hides his face on Tony’s chest; shielding himself with his arms. He shakes, softly.

And Tony… He gets it, finally. Why Loki was so angry when he saw him. Why he reacted so violently to any affection Tony offered him.

He was scared.

“Hey, hey calm down.” Tony tries, “Breathe-”

“No,” Loki shakes his head, “You don’t understand how hopeless it is-”

With effort, Tony sits up and grabs Loki’s hand, and the god looks at him in surprise.

“Don’t be so fatalistic.” He takes both of Loki’s hands and holds them in his own. “That’s not going to happen for awhile now.”

“But Tony-”

Tony squeezes his hands. “No. Concentrate on right now.” His eyes meet Loki’s, green swirling with anxiety. “What do you want, Loki?”

Loki flinches, and his eyes widen in surprise. “I…”

“Tell me.” Tony pleads, “Because I want to know if we want the same things. Because I…” and Tony can feel the burn behind his eyes now, and his tongue feels so heavy with the words he wants to say. “I want to _know_ you Loki. I want to get coffee with you at that stupid café. I want to buy you smelly flowers. I want to understand you, your magic, your logic… you…”

And Tony stops, his heart beating and his mind reeling at how really stupid his confession sounded.

But Loki, looks at him in shock, and at once his face seems to morph into anguish, fresh tears falling from his green eyes.

“I,” he starts, and he squeezes Tony’s hand tightly. “I want to know you too. I want to just… _be._ And be with _you._ ”

 _Finally,_ Tony thinks. He finally has an answer, and Loki’s words fill him with warmth better than any burn of whiskey or scotch could give him.

He pulls Loki into his arms, and places a kiss on his forehead. They stay that way for awhile, holding each other, and listening to nothing but the sound of the others heartbeat.

“… I want something.” Tony says after awhile.

“What is it?” Loki asks.

Tony chuckles a bit, and before he can speak Loki laughs.

“You’re so foolish.” He holds Tony even tighter. “You already have it.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thor comes back to them, his hammer bloody, but his face filled with relief when he finds that they are both alright. Together they head for the portal that Tony and Thor had gone through, thankful that it was still there.

They leave Tony’s armor, Loki having taken it apart beyond repair.

They arrive back on Asgard, and already the city is picking itself up. Soldiers arresting the remaining dark elves while others start to pick up the rubble. Thor leads them to the throne room, his armor dusty but his face filled with triumph.

Before they enter the room, a raven comes and lands on Thor’s shoulder.

“Hugin.” Thor greets, and the raven nods.

“What’s with the bird?” Tony asks.

“It belongs to our father.” Thor tells him.

The bird reminds Loki. “Thor, what happened to Odin?”

Thor’s face is grim. “I’m not sure. During the battle he began to weaken, and the Einherjar took him somewhere.”

“I’m afraid he fell into the Odin sleep.” Their mother calls to them. They enter the room fully, and find her standing before the throne. In her hand Gugnir rests, it’s power humming softly. “It had been long overdue, and I believe it will last for much longer.”

The raven leaves Thor’s shoulder to join another raven perched on the throne.

“Mother,” Thor greets, and kneels before her. “We have defeated Malekith.”

“Mother, you’re okay…” Loki takes a step towards her, but she holds up a hand to stop him.

“My sons,” She starts, and her voice is warm, “I am glad you are okay, and that the threat has been neutralized. Svartlheim will have some trouble now that their queen is dead, but we will help them in whatever way we can.”

“Of course,” Thor speaks, “About father… Mother, I can’t remain here. I cannot be king just yet, if it means ignoring my own heart.”

“Do not think ill of your father,” She says, and at Loki’s derisive snort she continues. “Either of you. He is an old king, who believes Hel is on his heels, and wants to make sure his kingdom is left in good hands. He makes his decisions thinking they are best, for his kingdom. And for his sons.”

“Yes, and his blatant adoration of us shows that.” Loki remarks.

“Hush.” She scolds. “Huginn and Munnin have watched over the both of you. He cares and worries for you both.” The ravens release joyful cries behind her.

She glares at them and adds, “Even if I do not agree with the ways he shows it.”

Thor, Loki, and the Ravens all look equally admonished, and Tony kind of wants to laugh, if he wasn’t also a little wierded out.

She continues, “I will give you time, before you must take the throne. Time to grow, to love. Personally,” she laughs, “I think you and your brother are still too immature to rule.”

She turns to Thor.

“Your lady Jane awaits for you, and you may return with her to Midgard once the Bifrost is repaired. However,” she smiles slyly, “I believe she would not mind staying for awhile longer.”

“Thank you, mother.” Thor says.

“Now go see Jane, I must speak with your brother.”

Before he leaves, Thor pulls Loki in an embrace.

“I’m glad you are alright, brother.” He rumbles, “And…. I’m sorry what I said before.”

 “Yes, I as am I.” Loki murmurs.

“And you can always speak with me about your fears.” He goes on, “Together we can-“

“Yes, alright, just go.” Loki disentangles himself, and pushes Thor towards the door. Tony snickers.

“Loki,” She starts when Thor has gone, her face suddenly crestfallen. “I wish I could show you the same leniency as your brother, but I cannot.”

“Why not-” Tony takes a step forward, but Loki grabs his hand and pulls him back.

Tony glances back at him. Loki just shakes his head.

Frigga continues, “You have committed many crimes Loki, and your sentence as decreed by Odin has not been completed.”

“I understand,” Loki says, and he looks up at his mother with determination. “But mother, I will not stay here any longer.” He tightens his grip on Tony’s hand. “I know what I want now.”

“Yes, and I refuse to lock you up again. Not in that cell.” Her eyes harden and her grip on the spear tightens. “I love my husband, but he was wrong about that.”

She turns away from them, and without looking she says, “But, as reigning Queen of Asgard, I cannot _knowingly_ allow you to leave Asgard.”

“Mother…?” Loki asks, and Tony see’s there is hope in his eyes.

“Did you know the convergence is not yet over?” She asks. “There are still some portals that have yet to close. Heimdal has seen one, on the edge of the bridge.”

“Okay, I’m lost here.” Tony says, and a raven caws at him from the throne.

She strikes the spear against the floor. “The guards will be here to escort you back to your room, and Anthony Stark is to stay with Thor until the Bifrost is repaired. I hope you will use the time you have wisely.”

“I see.” Loki says, taking Tony’s hand and leading them out of the room. “Goodbye Mother.”

She smiles at them both. “Goodbye Loki.”

Before they’re out of earshot, Frigga calls out to them, “And Stark?”

Tony stops. “Yes?”

“Since you have so ungraciously stolen my son’s heart, I hope you will take care of it.” She grins in a way that chills Tony to the bone. “I will know if you do not.”

The doors close on them with a slam.

“Your mom is kinda scary.” Tony shudders as Loki leads him by the hand out of the castle. “Like, don’t get me wrong, she’s awesome. But scary.”

 “Yes, that’s how I’ve always felt about her as well.” Loki drawls.

They hurry along the corridors, hiding in a hallway whenever anyone passes by. It’s similar to when he first arrived on Asgard, but the atmosphere is much lighter, their hands clasped tight.

“You know,” Tony says after awhile, “I’ve been thinking about it since we got back to Asgard.”

“What?” Loki says distracted, peeking around a corner for any guards that might be looking for them.

“The arc reactor. I think it’s time I get rid of it.”

Loki turns to him at once, looking at him with a kind of betrayal in his eyes.

“No! It’s not what you think.” Tony soothes, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The extremis serum. I think I’ve perfected it enough, that I can use it on myself. That way shrapnel and the arc reactor can be removed safely.”

“I see.” Loki says, but he still looks at his chest mournfully.

“I mean, it’s kind of a liability.” Tony chuckles uneasily.

Loki’s eyes harden slightly, “Yes that’s true.” He starts walking again.

“And you know, the serum adds a few years to the lifespan. I think Pepper got an extra thirty or fifty…”

Loki stops dead in his tracks, surprise and hope warring on his face.

“Oh.” He says at last.

Tony grins at him, “You can keep it, once it’s removed if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Loki says, but he pauses, looking at Tony thoughtfully.

“…But I believe I’d like the real thing more.”

This time, Tony laughs.  “Pretty sure, you already have it.”

\--*--

Together they stand at the edge of the Bifrost.  The dust and wreckage from the battle with Malekith far behind them, and the Queen of Asgard is no doubt starting on the reconstruction of her city. In front of them is the endless sea of stars, the realms and every soul within them lying amongst the waves of light and darkness.

The view is beautiful, something Tony never thought he would see. Space is so much prettier when you don’t have a bomb strapped to your back.

“So, you grew up with this view, huh?” Tony asks. “I’m a little jealous.”

“Yes,” His voice trails off, and his eyes seem far away.

“Loki?”

Loki shakes his head, and changes the subject.

“So, what awaits us on Midgard?” Loki asks.

Tony remembers what he had left behind. A destroyed tower and Hydra on the loose. He groans.

“To be honest, it’s not that much better. The one’s who kept attacking you last year are back; I think they’re part of Hydra… They messed the tower up pretty bad, so we’ll be looking for a place to stay. They might come after us again at some point too. Probably.”

“Well, we won’t be bored.” Loki teases softly.

“No,” Tony grins. “I guess we won’t.”

They watch the stars for another moment.

“Yes,” Loki states, “But this is also where I fell…”

“If you don’t leave soon, the portal will close.” Loki says eventually.

 “You know,” Tony says, his throat raw. “I still have nightmares. About the portal. The Chitauri ships, falling…”

Loki’s grip tightens around his hand, strong enough that Tony can feel it through his gauntlet. He looks away from him.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Tony says, and tries to give Loki a smile that’s reassuring. It probably comes out as a grimace. “I get it. Shit happened.” He pauses, unsure of how to continue. “What I’m trying to say is, neither of us has that good a history of falling, you know?”

“I…” Loki pauses to lick his lips before looking Tony in the face again. “I once told you, didn’t I; that I didn’t want to fall?”

“Yeah, you remember that? I thought…”

“I remember.” Loki says, and the stars reflect in his eyes as he looks out towards the unending sea. “I remember when I let go, when I fell. I remember throwing you out a window, and when you fell. I remember floating along in the wind, and my wings being cupped by your hands.”

Tony remembers too. The strange comfort of a moth in a jar, Loki’s laughter, his anger… It’s strange, and yet reassuring that they would end up here.

“I’m afraid to fall again.” Loki breathes, “But…”

“But?” Tony prompts.

“I’m not afraid, to fall with you.”

“Yeah,” Tony breathes, “Me too.”

With their hands held tightly, they jump. From the rainbow bridge they fall through space, and for a moment the stars and galaxies pass by them in a blur. They hit the portal quickly, and within seconds they are somewhere else, with different air and different light.

They fall together, and it is as terrifying as it is exhilarating. Their hearts beat excitedly together, perfectly in sync.

Tony opens his eyes and finds that they are very, very high up, and Loki does the same.

They fall from the dark New York skyline at a dizzying speed. The city lights come closer and closer with each passing second.

Tony curses.

“Loki-” Tony yells, and reaches for Loki’s other hand. “We’re too high-”

Loki laughs, and his voice is so full of joy.

At once Loki explodes into a cloud of moths, and the black wings circle around Tony. They catch him, and Tony’s descent slows, and he falls slowly, and harmlessly. Eventually the swarm blocks out his vision, and he is set down on solid ground.

The moths swirl once more around him, until Loki is formed again. He wraps his arms around him, and pulls him into a smiling kiss.

Warm, and together at last, they stay like that for a long time.

When they break apart, Tony takes a look at their surroundings.

He laughs. “I remember this view.”

Loki looks as well. “You do?”

“Yeah, it’s the roof. The one where you were looking for Mothki.” He points at a few buildings away. “You can see your old apartment from here.”

Loki frowns. “I see.”

Something catches his eye, and he points out into the distance as well.

“I see your tower as well. It really is a wreck.”  He chuckles. “You really should take better care of it.”

“Yeah,” Tony moves Loki’s hand “Don’t look at that.”

He laughs, and leans against him.

“I suppose we should think of our next move. Both of our homes here are currently destroyed.”

Tony shrugs. “Well we can get a hotel for tonight.”

“And tomorrow?”

“We’ll decide then. I have some armor to rebuild, an arc to remove. Hydra to hunt.”

“Hmm.” Loki says, “There are some things I’d like to do as well.”

“Like what?” Tony asks.

“Coffee.” Loki drawls, “They lack that on Asgard. A shame really.”

“We can definitely get some coffee.” Tony chuckles.

“I want to travel a bit too.” Loki goes on, his gaze focused out in the distance. “But not on Midgard, to the other realms.”

Tony’s heart stops for moment. "You're leaving again?"

"No. No just yet." Loki shakes his head. "But I want to see the realms again, I've been stationary for so long... I want to  _move."_

"But you’ll be back, right?” Tony asks, feeling anxious. He didn't want Loki to leave again. 

Loki glances at him, then presses his lips to Tony’s.

“Yes,” He says, as he moves away."I'll always come back.... and you could go with me some times." He smirks, "We could cause quite the chaos."

Tony huffs, "I'm sure we could cause just as much on earth, but maybe I'll take you up on that."

Loki is quite for a long moment, and his eyes find Tony’s in the light of the city.

“I love you.”

Tony reaches for him, pulls him and deepens their kiss, trying to convey his feeling with action.

“I love you too.”

Laughing, they kiss again; their hearts fluttering, and filled with light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many, Many thanks to everyone who has commented on Flutter and encouraged me. Thanks to Richard, Shorty and Susan who I made read this and tell me it was okay, and thanks to those who listened to me complain about how much trouble I was having.
> 
> But really, thank you to everyone that sent me comments on Flutter, kudo'd and bookmarked it. They've all meant so much to me. This ones for you!


End file.
